The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 6
'The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite 6' (Finale, Or, Brothers And Sisters, I Am An Atomic Bomb) is the sixth issue of ''The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite. Published on February 20, 2008, it was written by Gerard Way with art by Gabriel Bá. Synopsis Welcome to the jaw-dropping, action-packed, dramatic conclusion to The Umbrella Academy: Apocalypse Suite. As the world lingers on the brink of complete annihilation, this dysfunctional fighting team must put their issues aside as they attempt to save planet Earth. Created by Gerard Way of My Chemical Romance, The Umbrella Academy features interior art by Eisner Award-nominated artist Gabriel Bá (De:TALES), colors by Eisner Award-winning colorist Dave Stewart, and covers by multiple Eisner Award-winning painter James Jean (Fables). Plot Number Five details how he had been laying in bed when he’d heard an explosion, and rushed to see what was going on, and found Pogo’s body. He tells his siblings that he could see Vanya for what she truly was using Hargreeves’ old monocle, he could see her transformation and her role in the end of the world. At the Icarus Theatre, Vanya and her orchestra of damned musicians warm up to play the Apocalypse Suite. As the orchestra begins playing the Apocalypse Suite, the Umbrella Academy rushes to stop Vanya. Spaceboy, the Rumor, and Number Five prepare to assault the Icarus Theatre while the Séance departs in the televator to enact another part of their plan. The Kraken, acting on his own, sneaks into the theatre and climbs into the rafters. Kraken manages to get the drop on Vanya and holds a knife to her throat, telling her to stop. Vanya tells the Kraken that she knows he won’t kill her, because she loves him. She plucks a string on her violin and he’s sent reeling backwards, slamming into a wall. Spaceboy finds Kraken and tells him to stop running off by himself. Vanya approaches her gathered siblings and jokes that they’ve finally shown up to one of her recitals. She tells them how nervous she was her first time, and how Pogo was the only one to attend. Rumor tries to use her reality-altering powers but before she can finish a sentence Vanya plays a slashing note on her violin and Rumor’s throat is cut from end to end, spilling blood. Spaceboy rushes to help Rumor while Kraken and Number Five attempt to flank Vanya. Vanya orders the musicians who have a break to attack her siblings; Number Five and Kraken make short work of them. Number Five pleads with Spaceboy to help them before they’re overrun but he flees with the Rumor to get her first-aid before she bleeds out. Just then the Séance arrives, channeling their deceased father Sir Reginald Hargreaves and accompanied by composer Igor Stravinsky, the Manchester Children’s Orchestra, and a few members of the Ube tribe, to play Stravinsky’s Rite of Spring at a specific tempo, thus counteracting Vanya’s Apocalypse Suite. A T.V. at the Huxley County General Hospital struggles to continue broadcasting the news of the destruction taking place downtown. Spaceboy stumbles in, Rumor’s body in his arms, and demands someone give her medical attention. At the Icarus Theatre, Vanya has been distracted by the appearance of her father (albeit via a surrogate) and her musicians demand she continue playing the piece with them. The Séance-as-Hargreeves tells Stravinsky to keep conducting the children and tribe members in playing their piece to keep the effects of the Apocalypse Suite at bay. Vanya tells Hargreeves that she isn’t just throwing a tantrum, she’s destroying the world. Hargreeves tells Vanya that she was a disappointment as a child and an embarrassment as an adult, and that she is and will always be a failure. The Kraken interrupts and tells Vanya not to listen to him, that even though all they ever wanted from their father was love, all he ever gave them despair. Vanya asks if now they’re all going to go home and live happily ever after. Number Five shoots her in the head and tells her no. The Séance reveals that he was just pretending to be Hargreeves, as their father was too difficult and stubborn to channel, and expresses interest in getting into acting or performance art. Vanya, lying on the ground bleeding, tells them that it’s too late to stop the apocalypse, that even though they ruined the concert the piece will still come to a finale. A low rumble crescendoes louder and louder until they see a massive chunk of the moon careening towards the earth. Moments before impact the Séance uses his telekinesis to stop it in place. Even the Séance is surprised that he was powerful enough to save them. Medical professionals save the Rumor’s life, but due to her injuries she will never speak again. In an ironic twist, Spaceboy finally receives a distress signal from the Annihilation Control Center when the acoustic vibrations emanating from the Icarus Theatre shook the moon so hard pieces of it broke off. Vanya is also transported to the hospital just in time to save her life, although the doctors said she’d likely never play the violin again. Inspector Lupo apprehends the members of the Orchestra Verdammten, all wanted for various crimes. The televator was malfunctioning so the Umbrella Academy hitch a ride back home with two piano movers. When they arrive home they see the reason the televator was not working—the Eiffel Tower, launched into space all those years ago, had crash landed on their house, destroying it. The Umbrella Academy picks itself up and resumes business as usual, which Spaceboy does by making himself a sandwich. Appearances 6